Figenus Foraura
Figenus Foraura is the main character of the FFTB series that is named after her, debuting in the first episode and appearing in all episodes. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Kimberley Brooks. Appearance Figenus Foraura is a feminine humanoid that stands 6'6 feet tall with mostly-black eyes, fuchsia-pink irises, silver-gray pupils, short fuchsia-pink hair tied back into a short ponytail with its lower-half highlighted a shiny shade of silver-gray, and pale-white skin with sharp, curled black stripes on sections of her body, particularly her cheeks, starting from the sides of her jaw and ending an inch short to the sides of her nose-bridge, and running down her torso and the lowermost segments of her limbs, including her forearms and shins. Her feminine body has somewhat realistic but otherwise ridiculous proportions, including a largely-exaggerated, protruding chest and wide hips. Her "goddess" appearance, what she formerly resembled prior to her dimensional eviction, resembles an anthropomorphic lamb, twice her height, standing 13 feet tall with brightly-glowing, fuchsia-pink fur, breast double their size to better her status as a big tiddy goddess, rectangular pupils, and retaining both her black, pink, and silver eyes, albeit now with glowing pink pupils, and the curled black straps over her face, torso, and limbs. Her goddess form wears silver-gray, black-highlighted robes that comes her entire body from the neck down, excluding her feet, with long sleeves surpassing the length of her shoulder to fingertip and an abstract hourglass symbol with curled lines branching from each of its corners over her chest. Now adopting a more humanoid appearance, her casual outfit, what now wears during the events of the series, ditches her robes in exchange for a silver-gray bomber jacket with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, atop a bright-pink tank-top, along with black slacks and shoes. She wears the Mary Sue device over her right lower-forearm, wrist, and back of hand. Character Information * Species: 1/4 Human, 1/4 Goddess, 1/4 Osmosian, 1/4 Anodite * Alias: "Fi", "Genie", "Forie" * Home Dimension: Unknown, Forworld (current) * Age: Mid 100,000's (real age), Late 30's (estimated age of human form) * Group Affiliations: The Higher-Ups (former) * Occupation(s): Self-Proclaimed Protector of Forworld, Part-Time Big Tiddy Goddess (formerly full-time) * Equipment: The "Mary Sue" Device History TBD Personality On first glance, Figenus Foraura's personality highly resembles that of a spoiled brat, showcasing a childish demeanor, an attention span of varying lengths, and a short temper when it comes to an inability of when she won't get over her own way. Figenus can be depicted as childish and overly-naive, but also juvenile, highly immature, and being mistaken as sensual and sexually-charged due to her exaggerated femininity. However, deep down, Figenus has a very soft heart, knows the difference between good and wrong, and if given the choice, will always do the right thing if she truly believes it to be right, which is enforced by her adoption of the Mary Sue device over her arm, allowing her to transform into her roster of 10 bizarre alien lifeforms. Although she's judged as rowdy and sometimes even a tad raunchy, Figenus can and sometimes has been regarded as a good person. Abilities and Powers * Goddess Heritage: Along with genetically being a quarter human, Figenus Foraura has godlike abilities from heritage of a "goddess", who's origin has been constantly debated by the Higher-Ups prior to Figenus' dimensional eviction, whenever it may be a female alien species with near-omnipotence or some form of cosmic universal being higher than all other creatures. ** Nigh-Omnipotence: Figenus' goddess heritage of unknown origin has made him practically omnipotent but with significant limitations, although Figenus does possess several basic abilities of omnipotent beings. *** Essekinesis/Existence Manipulation: Figenus is able to fold and manipulate existence itself around her, able to create anything out of nothing, destroy objects from existence, restore any object she had created that had been destroyed, **** Pocket Dimension Creation: Figenus can use her manipulation over existence itself to materialize entire dimensions out of absolutely nothing, represented by the creation of Forworld. **** Portal Creation: Figenus can use her manipulation over existence itself to generate literal gashes in space itself, forming portals that allow her to transport herself anywhere throughout the universe she is in. *** Astro-Ergokinesis/Cosmic Energy Manipulation: In her goddess form, Figenus can manipulate a raw form of glowing-silver-gray cosmic energy, acting no direct from typical energy blasts or beams, but expressing monumental strength and power. *** Superhuman Physiology: Figenus' three other quarters of non-human DNA allow her to surpass the feats of the average human. **** Superhuman Strength: Even in her weakest possible state, Figenus' strength is several times higher than the average human. **** Superhuman Durability: Figenus' durability allow her to near-effortlessly withstand being blasted apart by a ballistic missile. **** Superhuman Agility/Speed/Reflexes/Stamina: Figenus' speed allow her to move at a very rapid speed slightly beyond that of the average human, with her stamina resulting in the near-impossibility of her losing all her energy and becoming exhausted. **** Superhuman Intelligence/Dexterity: Although Figenus' intelligence is the least-noticeable enhancement to her physiology and may be even mistaken for not being enhanced in the slightest, her dexterity is immensely accurate. **** Superhuman Senses: Figenus' sense of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are slightly improved than that of the average human. **** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Figenus' tig ol' bitties eventually do the talking for her half the time, and her lamb-like goddess form is regarded as a being so beautiful that it can almost hypnotize those entranced by her form. **** Shapeshifting: Figenus can shapeshift her entire body at will with a simple thought, represented by her becoming a more humanoid-like creature instead of her lamb-like goddess form. ***** Elasticity/Plasticity: Figenus can stretch, warp, compress, and inflate any section of her body at will, a byproduct of her shapeshifting ability, as it is made out of some form of organic rubber. ***** Superhuman Flexibility/Malleability: Figenus' elasticity allow her to be molded into various shapes depending on the circumstances. If Figenus were to be crushed flat by falling rubble, she'd be completely flattened and temporarily stunned but able to reform herself. ***** Regeneration: Figenus' internal godlike power allow her to slowly regenerate from any inflicted wound on her, ranging from fully regrowing lost body parts, such as appendages or organs, to even eradicating infections, severe burns, or even scars if they were to be present. *** Willpower Link: The more Figenus is empowered by heart and has a belief in being capable of doing something, the more her internal godlike power will self-enhance itself to try and adapt to completing said goal, capable of repeating over and over the more willpower she gains, although an excessive amount that would make her powerful enough that she could be considered fully omnipotent requires a ridiculous amount of willpower from Figenus. *** Theoretical Immortality: While not unconfirmed, Figenus' godlike heritage, powerful abilities, regeneration, and rapid adaptability and empowerment through willpower and belief have left many to believe Figenus is theoretically immortal and can't be killed by means too traditional, although it's unknown if she can naturally die. * Osmosian Heritage: Along with genetically being a quarter human, Figenus Foraura has Osmosian heritage, an alien subspecies near identical to humans, ranging from the planet Osmos V, but with an unique genetic component in their DNA that grant them unique abilities, most commonly a form of absorbing outside matter, ranging from energy, matter, energy, and so forth. ** Energy/Power Absorption: With a simple touch, Figenus can absorb the energy and power of either inorganic or organic substances, materials, or beings. She can siphon the consistency of any inorganic material she absorbs, making her body as hard as said material, and she can absorb power from beings, allowing her to temporarily replicate their abilities, although only a 10th of its strength. *** Appendage Shapeshifting: After absorbing a material into her body, transforming herself into said material, Figenus' material-composed state has a limited degree of shapeshifting, able to transform her appendages, particularly her arms or hands, into various melee weapons, including sword blades, axblades, maces, spikes, and even tools. ** Insanity Resistance: Some Osmosians are capable of withstanding the insanity inflicted on them after absorbing an excessive amount of energy and power, and Figenus bares said resistance. * Anodite Heritage: Along with genetically being a quarter human, Figenus Foraura has Anodite heritage, a technically-alien species of free-spirited beings, resembling humanoid shapes composed entirely out of energy, ranging from the planet Anodyne. ** Mana Manipulation: Figenus can generate and manipulate mana energy from her body, forming out of her internal godlike power. In Figenus' case, it is colored fuchsia-pink to match her primary color. *** Mana Absorption/Detection/Field Communication: Figenus can absorb and detect present forms of mana energy around her, the former enhancing her own current mana and the latter allowing her to discover other Anodites. Along with that, Figenus can "communicate with" and sense mana fields, that of the mana aura of an Anodite. *** Hard Light Constructs: Figenus can manipulate her generated mana energy into solidified constructs of pure glowing energy, such as shields, platforms, and so on. ** Innate Magical Abilities: Figenus' manipulation over mana energy can be filtered into gaining innate magical abilities, mainly psychic abilities. *** Clairvoyance: Figenus can mentally sense and detect future events by concentrating her aura of mana energy into her eyes. *** Dowsing: Figenus can mentally track down any organic being of her choosing by concentrating her aura of mana energy into the area of her feet, generating vibration-like waves of mana energy that would eventually pick up on her target. *** Telepathy: Figenus can mentally read the minds of others, as long as they are sane, by concentrating her aura of mana energy into their mind. *** Telekinesis: Figenus can mentally move objects with her mind by concentrating her aura of mana energy around said object and moving it around. ** Mana Astral Projection: With an immense amount of training, Figenus can focus all of her mana energy throughout her body and create an astral projection of pure mana energy with hugely-enhanced strength, durability, and agility, along with some additional abilities. *** Prehensile Hair Tendrils: If Figenus were to use her Anodite astral projection while also in her human disguise, her ponytail would transform into three large tendril-like appendages made out of mana energy, capable of being utilized as appendages. *** Flight: Figenus can self-propel herself in the air for a form of flight via telekinetically manipulating and shifting her aura of mana energy around. *** Size Alteration: The more negatively-emotional Figenus becomes, whenever it may be anger, fear, or sadness, Figenus' body will significantly grow in size, making her form appear more threatening and menacing, as it also significantly boosts the offensive power of her mana energy. * "Mary Sue" Device: Figenus Foraura possesses the "Mary Sue" device, her own bootleg out of the Omnitrix she assembled with her essekinesis and bizarre alien DNA samples she found in different dimensions. The Mary Sue allows Figenus Foraura to transform into 10 different alien beings, and both the device and each alien have their own dedicated wiki page. * Main Character Status: Because Figenus Foraura is, of course, the main character of the series, being named after her. She has an extremely important status in the series, appearing in all episodes and having a prominent role in all, if not most episodes. ** Fictional Existence Awareness: Figenus Foraura is fully aware of her existence as a fictional character, although is not that bothered by said concept. *** Popularity Empowerment: Among the several forms of empowerment that can strengthen Figenus' very being, she is also empowered by an unique, meta source: being beloved by fans, either fictional or realistic, which massively boosts her motivation and willpower, causing her abilities to become stronger and stronger. ** Fourth Wall Awareness: Figenus Foraura is aware of the existence of the fourth wall, a barrier between the fictional world she exists in and the real world. *** Fourth Wall Interaction: Figenus Foraura has a limited extent in interacting with the fourth wall, utilizing her essekinesis, mainly represented by her communicating or referencing the "viewers" or her series. *** Fourth Wall Breaching: At an extremely empowered state, Figenus Foraura may be able to utilize his Anodite astral projection to phase straight through the fourth wall, allowing her to use the outside world to her advantage, although she may be there only temporarily, as breaching the fourth wall for too long puts a strain on her body that will eventually force her to revert back to her fictional world. Weaknesses * Limited Omnipotence: Stated above, wherever Figenus obtained her godlike heritage, she is only nigh-omnipotent, meaning she is completely omnipotent with prominent limitations to her power, * Only-Slightly-Enhanced Intelligence/Senses: Figenus' intelligence and senses have been only slightly enhanced compared to the intelligence and senses of the average human, although it still is an overall improvement. * Willpower Dependence: Figenus' motivation into achieving her goals are derived from her own state of willpower. If she has no heart or motivation into achieving something, her willpower will be static, leaving her unable to adapt and overcome. * Training-Requiring Magic Abilities: Figenus is capable of generating and controlling innate magical abilities due to being 1/4 Anodite, including her clairvoyance, dowsing, telepathy, and telekinesis, but requires training to perfect them. * Negligence of Own Power: Figenus has a habit of sometimes forgetting her immense arsenal of very powerful abilities, almost to a comedic status, having to be reminded that she is capable of something she forgot she is. * Childish Personality: Figenus' childish behavior and personality, visible on the surface, leave Figenus with a low amount of maturity and a tendency to act like an overly-energetic, hyperactive group of 3rd graders coming out of school for Recess. Trivia * Figenus Foraura's name was thought up of one extremely late October night and was selected due to the outrageous flair the name had. ** The "genus" part of her first name references a principal taxonomic category that ranks above species and below family, referencing Figenus' transformation into different aliens from her DNA being temporarily alerted. ** The "aura" part of her last name references her immensely-powerful aura of godlike cosmic energy and Anodite mana. * Figenus' design features ridiculous characteristics that empathizes both her goddess form and how outrageous her design is, including her fuchsia-pink fur/hair and silver-gray highlights, which are based off the usually-wacky designs of low-effort Mary Sue OC's. ** Figenus' goddess form was heavily inspired by Asriel Dreemurr, a character from Toby Fox's popular 2015 role-playing indie video game, Undertale. ** The selection of making Figenus' form a lamb was inspired by said animal being a symbol of God, representing his bloodshed to take away the sins of the world. While originally considered to be some form of goat, it was slightly changed to avoid being way too similar to Undertale's Asriel. * Figenus' childlike demeanor was loosely inspired by The Lego Movie's character of Unikitty. * Figenus' cosmic energy blasts were formerly colored fuchsia-pink, but changed to silver-gray to avoid confusion of her similarly-colored mana energy projection. * Figenus' willpower link/her ability to gain further power from nothing but her own willpower was inspired by DC's Green Lantern, who's ring is powered by the emotion of will. * Figenus received her inherited abilities from her parents, as her mother was half-human and half of whatever godlike creature, possibly alien or cosmic being, that gave Figenus her goddess power, and her father was a man who had an Anodite "spark" with spliced Osmosian genes, something that Figenus also gained. * Figenus feels open to the idea of learning magic to improve the skills her Anodite heritage has granted, but is pretty lazy, so she may just get it down in the future. * Figenus uses her inherited Osmosian abilities the least, though not that rarely.